


Caught in His Magic

by citrussunscreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry/Draco A timeline of interactions between Harry and Draco from Philosopher's Stone to the Deathly Hallows mixed in with my imagination. Birthday fic for Lovedoodle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in His Magic

Title: Caught in His Magic

Rating: T

Warnings: Harry x Draco, spoilers for all Harry Potter books.

Note: 2009 marks the 10th year from when I started reading Harry Potter. Switches from different perspectives. Birthday fic dedicated to Lovedoodle

Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter

xxx

Piercing silver eyes and pale blond platinum hair. Beautifully refined with a superior aura that tingles your skin. He seems so close, yet so untouchable. Such, perhaps is divine grace.

Snobby he was with a childish face. And a personality that is anything but likeable. And this was proven when he first met him at ‘Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions’. Yet Harry Potter still found himself immensely drawn to the proud pureblood no matter how much he was reminded of Dudley, no matter how much he told himself how much he hated the other boy.

xxx

_He was a boy who could not control his emotions, most of the time._

xxx

He wasn’t sure what really started the arguments between him and Harry. Maybe it was because they were both terribly violent people with little manners. Or perhaps it was because he just wanted the attention of the Boy who Lived. Not that he would ever admit that, maybe to just himself.

It all started to feel a little different that night in the Forbidden Forest when they were following after the trail of silver unicorn blood. He wasn’t afraid at all. No, Draco Malfoy is never afraid.

xxx

_And he was a boy who could control his emotions, most of the time._

_xxx_

“Scared, Draco?” Harry asked, smiling.

Draco scoffed and denied that he was scared. His hand gripping tightly to the lamp he was holding, not taking it to heart that the Boy who Lived was not calling him Malfoy like he always did.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry nearly laughed. It was clear the other boy was frightened of the Forbidden Forest. “Here, take my hand” offered Harry, sticking out his right hand to Draco.

Grimacing, Draco looked away before walking ahead of Harry.

“Come on” encouraged Harry as he caught up to the young Slytherin “You’ll feel better if you do. And perhaps you’d stop shaking”

Turning around to face Harry, Draco frowned “I am not shaking”

“Whatever” Harry said smugly, as he took Draco’s pale hand into his own “Hold on tight now Draco, and don’t let go”

xxx

_And Draco Malfoy was caught in Harry Potter’s magic._

xxx

“Congratulations!” smiled Harry as he flew beside Draco, holding tightly onto his Nimbus 2000.

One of Draco’s thin eyebrow cocked up as he looked at the boy with messy jet black hair.

“For being Slytherin’s new seeker”

Draco seemed as though he was a little bewildered before he regained his composure and nodded. The only sign of thanks that he would show. “It just means Slytherin will be winning all the Quidditch matches.”

“So full of yourself, Draco?”

“Shut it, Saint Potter.” Smiled Malfoy

xxx

_Friendship and rivalry is a beautiful thing._

xxx

“What does it feel like to be a Parselmouth?”

“I suppose it would feel pretty similar to being a Malfoy” answered Harry, smirking a little.

“What does that mean?” asked Draco as he leaned on the stone wall of the corridor they were in, arms folded.

“Different?” suggested Harry.

Draco almost pouted at that answer.

“Hey! I’m only 12! You can’t expect me to have a wide range of vocabulary! Gees!”

And Draco grinned.

xxx

_It’s okay to be different._

xxx

“You’re such an idiot sometimes, Draco”

Said boy looked away

“What were you thinking?” Harry asked “Strutting right into the sharp claws of a hippogriff”

“Why don’t you tell me?” mumbled Draco darkly as he stared at his injured arm

Sighing, Harry gently placed a hand on top of Draco’s uninjured hand “You have a short temper and constantly crave for attention. But it’s okay. You don’t need to try so hard, because you’ll always have my attention.”

Draco blushed at those words, burying his reddened face in his knees. “Stop trying to reassure me”

“You’re too proud, just like Buckbeak” chuckled Harry “Not a good combination, I suppose”

“Shut it! Don’t compare me to a hippogriff! You’re as proud as me! Not that you have anything to be proud of. And yet the both of us fit together perfectly, and it’s not like I’ll ever hurt you!”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

“Okay! So maybe I do sometimes! But so do you!” argued Draco “and you know I don’t really, really, really mean it. And it’s not really truly my intention to ‘bully’ you!”

xxx

_The importance of being able to hold up a pretence, you do understand, right?_

xxx

Harry stared at the poorly (but recognizable) drawn picture of him on the piece of paper, unfolded from a crane. He didn’t really know what to make of it. The best solution he could come up with at that time was to flip the piece of paper over and subtly write a note, of course, without Snape catching him.

Carefully folding the piece of square paper back into the shape of a crane, Harry sent it back to Draco knowing that no one would see because they’re all concentrating on Snape. In fact, it was quite the miracle that Snape didn’t catch him.

Catching the paper crane, Draco unfolded it with excitement. However, he scowled at the short message.

‘Not that my drawings are any good, but Draco, you’re a poor drawer. Give up.’

xxx

_I only want your attention._

xxx

“Why are we always arguing?”

“Maybe it’s because you’re an insufferable foul-mouthed brat who just can’t keep his antics to himself?”

“But I am gloriously handsome”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you are a narcissist my little Draco” cooed Harry as he wrapped his arms around Draco.

“I’m not yours” grumbled Draco as he leaned back into Harry’s chest

“True. Shall I just make you mine now?” Harry smirked as he pushed Draco down onto the soft snow.

“We’re 13” stated Draco as he attempted to push Harry off of him.

Harry’s eyes were unwavering as he looked into Draco’s eyes. He spoke gently, caressing Draco’s cheek “If we don’t tell anyone, no one would know”

“We’re in public, on the outskirts of Hogsmeade” Draco answered almost immediately. Unimpressed with Harry’s attempt at trying to persuade him “Anyone could just walk by.”

Harry placed a kiss on Draco’s cheek “It’ll be okay”

Reassurance? Trust. He has to trust Harry. It will be okay. Yes, it will.

xxx

_His words were poison._

xxx

“Did it hurt, the punch Hermione gave you?” Harry asked, his cold fingers gliding over cheek where the bruise was

“It didn’t hurt as much as when you forcefully took my virginity” stated a sour Draco as he swatted Harry’s hand away.

“Hey, I didn’t force you. And that was months ago, stop brooding over it” Harry pulled Draco closer “And don’t move so much, the invisibility cloak can only cover so much”

Draco stayed silent, he wanted to ask why Harry had never kissed him on the lips. But as he looked at the relaxed expression on Harry’s face, he found that he could not ask.

xxx

_Endure, and fate might just turn your way._

xxx

“Hold on tightly Draco” Harry turned his head around to take a quick glance at the other boy “It’s not my fault if you suddenly drop from the broom”

Draco snorted “As if I’ll ever fall off.”

Harry turned around again and gave him a look as if he were saying ‘You know that’s not true’

“Even if I do fall off, you’ll come save me anyway” nodded Draco as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist.

Quickly, Harry covered themselves with his invisibility cloak before he took off on his Firebolt that Sirius had sent.

It was dark and the night sky covered them quite well, but he still couldn’t risk getting caught out late.

Draco pressed one side of his face on Harry’s back, smiling. He really enjoyed flying. And it felt so much…warmer with Harry.

xxx

_The prince, his princess and the gallant white horse._

xxx

“So you did put your name in the Goblet of Fire…Harry” said Draco with a bored tone as he sat on one of the desks.

The classroom was empty, except for Harry and Draco, the only two that occupied the classroom.

Harry sighed as he moved to sit opposite of Draco, taking his hands into his own as he talked “Draco, you know I didn’t”

“Then who did?” Draco asked, just a little interested

“I don’t know” confessed Harry, looking down.

Hopping off the desk, Draco kneeled in front of Harry, talking gently “It’ll be okay” he removed his hands from Harry’s grasp and wrapped his arms around the waist of the fourth Triwizard Tournament participant, Draco’s head lying neatly on Harry’s lap.

Harry nodded as he threaded his fingers through Draco’s hair. “Thanks”

xxx

_Not everyone will be by your side all the time._

xxx

“You’re being a coward” muttered Draco as he took a seat on the couch nearest to the fireplace.

Harry looked around and noting that the common room was empty, took off his invisibility cloak and took a seat next to Draco, speaking softly “It must be because I’m hanging around you too much, Draco”

He wanted to punch the other. But he didn’t. All Draco did was twitch a little before he refined himself “There’s no reason to come running to me and take your frustration out on me when your so called best friend doesn’t believe you. Just go face him properly like what a real man will do”

“I’m not frustrated” defended Harry “and I didn’t take anything out on you. Plus I am a real man”

Draco dismissed the fact that they were 14 years old and a long way from being a man “Harry, we had to go smuggle potions from Snape’s supplies to get rid of the limp in my walk” stressed Draco before he pulled down his scarf to reveal a number of hickeys Harry had left on his neck “and this, it’s only there because you’re frustrated, because you’re annoyed.” There was a pause before Draco asked himself “I wonder why these bruises won’t go away” as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

Chuckling softly, Harry wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. “Sorry”

“Don’t worry about it” whispered Draco as he stood up, heading towards his dormitory as he pulled Harry along who hurriedly wrapped the invisibility cloak around himself. It was going to be a warm and nightmare-free night.

xxx

_It is your brilliance that keeps me living._

xxx

“Catch!”

Harry looked up and caught the badge Draco threw at him. He looked at it before giving Draco a confused expression.

“Just warning you of what’s coming up, Harry” Draco gave Harry a smile and not the usual smirk. “It’s quite ingenious, isn’t it?”

“I suppose” muttered Harry as he pushed the badge, watching as the words ‘Potter Stinks’ flash before his eyes “Should’ve expected something like this to come up soon”

“Even though I may not seem like it and even if I’m wearing that” Draco pointed to the badge “You know I’ll always be on your side, supporting you, right, Harry?”

Harry reached forward to caress Draco’s cheek “I know” and smiled before placing a kiss on Draco’s flushing cheek “Like always, thank-you my cute little ferret”

Draco seemed to gape at what Harry said before he attempted to sock the other in embarrassment, but missed, scowling at how loudly Harry was laughing at him.

xxx

_Care for me and I shall care for you. Trust me and I shall trust you._

xxx

“You know, it would be nice, if I could take you to the Yule Ball” whispered Harry to Draco as the two of them sat at the top of the Astronomy Tower, looking at the stars that were covering the night sky.

Draco could feel Harry’s grip on his hand grip a little harder before it loosened. They both knew that it is not possible for Harry to do so.

“Who are you going to take?” Draco asked. A little scared at the name Harry will answer with.

Harry shrugged “I don’t know, Draco. I thought maybe I could ask Cho”

Draco tensed at the name. “I see” he nodded.

“And you, Draco?” Harry asked, his voice was low and morbid.

“For appearances sake, I’d probably have to deal with Pansy–”

Spontaneously, Harry pulled Draco into his tight embrace, not allowing Draco to finish what he wanted to say as he whispered into Draco’s ear “I’m sorry, I’m so selfish. I want you all to myself”

“You already do, Harry, so don’t stress over it.” Smirked Draco as he wrapped his arms around the other, trying to comfort him “Plus we can’t come out of the closet like this. Especially since we’ve been lying to the whole school, the whole magic community since first year. It just won’t work.”

xxx

_Deceitful, manipulative and devious._

xxx

“Do you believe me?” asked a trembling Harry who was holding tightly onto Draco

Attempting to soothe the nerve-wrecked boy, Draco rubbed Harry’s back, whispering in a soft voice “I do believe you”

“He killed Cedric” stated Harry

“It’s okay Harry.”

“It’s my fault”

“No, Harry, it’s not. It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself”

“I couldn’t save him from being murdered”

“Harry” Draco pulled away from Harry so that he could look clearly into Harry’s eyes “Listen to me” Draco pressed his forehead against Harry’s forehead “Cedric Diggory did not die because of you”

“Draco” Harry closed his eyes and allowed Draco’s hand to soothe him.

“I believe you, Harry. I believe that he’s back. I believe that he murdered Cedric Diggory”

xxx

_Belief is the strongest medicine I can provide._

xxx

“It’s a new year, Harry, cheer up”

“The weather is getting colder and colder” commented Harry, as if he had nothing else to say.

“Then why decide to sit near the lake?” Draco asked as he adjusted his scarf which was just a little crooked.

“It’s nice, don’t you think so, Draco?” asked Harry as he took a glance at Draco.

“You don’t like all the stares” stated Draco simply “and those people who don’t believe you and Dumbledore but believe the nonsense that the Daily Prophet is sprouting”

Harry’s eyes dropped in defeat “I hate how you’re so clever sometimes”

“And handsome” added Draco.

“That too, my little Draco” smiled Harry, his mood lifted. Harry held his hand out signalling for Draco to help him up.

xxx

_Your smile is what I like most._

xxx

“Did Umbridge give you that?” Asked Draco as he pointed to Harry’s bandaged hand.

“Yeah” sighed Harry as he flopped down on the comfortable bed, bringing Draco down with him “It’s not that much of a deal though”

Draco scoffed “Yeah, whatever, Golden Boy”

“You going to stay here for the whole night, Draco?”

“Maybe, if you let me Harry. Are you going to?”

Harry sat up from the bed, forcing Draco to sit in between his legs as he held the paler hands. “Yeah, though I’m planning on waking early tomorrow so I can go to the Owlery.”

“Owlery?” questioned a curious Draco as he fiddled with Harry’s fingers.

“That’s right.” Harry nodded.

“Oh. Guess that means I’ll have to get out early too” Draco’s voice was laced with disappointment

“It’s easier to sneak out earlier since everyone else will be fast asleep” explained Harry

“I can tell” Draco looked around Harry’s dormitory “we’re not exactly talking softly yet they’re still dwindling in their dreamlands.”

Harry laughed softly.

“Harry” started Draco, “do you blame me for that ban?”

“You mean Quidditch?” Harry watched as Draco nodded slowly “I do, on the outside. But I know you had to do it. It’s okay” Harry pulled Draco closer into his lap, wrapping his arms around tighter.

Draco didn’t feel much better though.

xxx

_Secretive, questioning, do you believe in me?_

xxx

“What’s it like, to be in the Inquisitorial Squad?” Harry asked

“Boring” Draco sighed as he snuggled into Harry’s naked chest, pulling the covers higher so that it covered his neck “The squad is currently looking for a way to get into the Room of Requirements. And really, it’s quite funny to hear what theory they come up with”

“And I suppose my dear Draco joins in with the stupid ideas?” Harry smiles, arms wrapping around Draco protectively, pulling their naked bodies closer together.

“Well of course I have to. It is quite the entertainment to see them fail though, even though I participate in it as well” Draco sighed loudly “I can tell that the rest of this year is going to be just bloody terrible. At least there’s Christmas break to look forward to.”

“You know, Draco, you’re right. It probably will get worse. I’ve been getting all these weird images in my head again.”

“Does it hurt?” Draco’s voice was flowing with worry

“Yeah” Harry hid his emerald eyes under his eyelids as he breathed in Draco’s scent.

“Well, everything will be okay, we have the whole night here in the Room of Requirements. I’ll keep you company and drive away all your nightmares”

“And I shall drive away your nightmares”

xxx

_Free me from the disgusting grasp of dreams, illusions and bring me back to reality_

xxx

He avoided my eyes. Harry stared at Draco, wanting an explanation. But the Prefect wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were elsewhere. Even if he were smirking, putting up that front, showing the whole world how much he ‘loathed’ Harry Potter…his eyes, his eyes were not looking at him, not looking at Harry Potter.

Harry gulped. There has to be something wrong. Something wrong with Draco.

And it clicked when he saw Draco raise one finger to his lips, touching them before his hand dropped back down to his side. His eyes still not looking at Harry.

Draco knew.

He knew. That wet kiss he had shared with Cho Chang.

Nothing seemed to matter at that moment. Nothing Umbridge was blabbering on about got into his head. He panicked, but not because Umbridge the toad and the Inquisitorial Squad had got into the Room of Requirements and that DA was uncovered by the toad. It was because Draco knew. And he didn’t know how to explain it to him.

xxx

_And the world seemed as though it was already gone._

xxx

I had just descended from the marble staircase when I saw him with his underlings in tow, emerging from the door that led down to the Slytherin common room.

I was nervous. I didn’t know what to say to him. It seems like forever since I last talked to him, last saw his smile.

It was a little weird, watching as Draco glanced around, wanting others to believe that he was checking to see if there were teachers nearby when in reality, he just wanted to avoid me, avoid the ‘hero’ Harry Potter. But he couldn’t, because he had an appearance to keep. And Harry understood that.

Some more torments, mean phrases and threats. The usual bickering. But Harry could see it, Draco was hesitant. He could tell Draco had a lot on his mind, no doubt, after all, his Father is in Azkaban. But when he reached for his wand, he was clearly hesitant. Draco Malfoy is never slow when it comes to duelling. He’s not suppose to hesitate. And there was nothing Harry could do at that time to help the poor boy.

And it reminded Harry. Just how useless he was when Sirius died. When Cedric died. When his parents died.

As he watched Draco walk away by himself, Harry suddenly realised just how alone Draco must feel. It tugged his heart hard to know that it was most likely his fault

xxx

_One must not dwell in the past and live with regrets; however one must never forget the past._

xxx

The sixth year at Hogwarts was by far one of the worst years in Draco’s life. He scarcely saw Harry, no, he barely spent time alone with Harry.

The first was the meeting on Hogwarts Express. Though you could not call that pleasant, after all, he did manage to break Harry’s nose.

It was all his fault anyway.

Kissing someone (that bloody Ravenclaw!) that wasn’t Draco Malfoy. He had it coming, even though his action to THAT matter was quite delayed…but no one is counting the days that had gone past (except Draco Malfoy himself) so it’s okay!

However…that did not mean Draco didn’t know Harry was constantly watching him, following him. It hurt, it was painful. And not too long after that scene on the Hogwarts Express, Draco had found himself pinned against the walls of Hogwarts, Harry roughly pulling his sleeve, revealing that disgusting mark that marred his beautiful skin.

There was nothing to say. He would never understand. Just like how he would never understand why Harry could kiss some girl on the lips, but could not kiss him (and they’d been engaged in sexual activities for quite the number of years as well!) on the lips. It made Draco question whether Draco Malfoy is really the only one Harry had been seeing.

Despite the awkward tension in the atmosphere, Harry still managed to get an insult out as he spoke harshly “You belong in Azkaban, rotting away with a Dementor’s kiss!”

Smiling painfully, Draco replied softly as a furious Harry walked away “That life wouldn’t be any better than the one I’m living now…”

xxx

_The night is silent, cold and empty._

xxx

Draco pulled his hair. His head hurt. The tears were blinding him. The ‘Saint’ that was causing him so much pain. The ‘Dark Lord’ that made him choose either parent’s life or death.

If only that filthy psychopath did not exist. If only he was dead. If only Harry had gotten rid of him.

No.

He shouldn’t be relying on others. Such untrustworthy beings. To act alone is the answer.

There is no need for rubbish such as Harry…such as Potter.

But that didn’t mean he could do it. He voiced his concerns to Moaning Myrtle, who with a worried stricken face tried to comfort the poor Draco.

It was instinct. Draco looked up at the cracked mirror, into the emerald eyes of Harry Potter.

It was his decision. There was no need for such a Harry.

It was okay that they were calling out curses at each other, their voices echoing loudly in the bathroom.

Harry didn’t love him.

He didn’t mind that Harry wanted to kill him. He could not understand, but he could pretend to understand, he could lie to his heart. If he lived, he would grow up, grow up and lock away his heart.

xxx

_To be alone…it’s an incredible feeling._

xxx

“Hullo Draco. How are you doing?” Harry asked the sleeping Draco in the hospital bed. “You can’t hear me can you, Draco?”

Harry took off his invisibility cloak and sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers automatically brushing away strands of platinum blond hair. His hand instinctively went to caress the pale cheek.

It was a quiet night, and he was feeling terribly guilty for hitting Draco with that spell… _Spectrumsempra_. He had actually believed that he had single-handedly killed Draco. And he wouldn’t know what he would’ve done if Draco died. How bleak the world would be.

Harry clasped one of Draco’s hand in his hands, holding with a gentle touch, as if Draco would break if too much pressure was applied. “I’m so sorry, Draco”

xxx

_So long as you are still willing to surrender your heart to him._

xxx

Harry’s eyes widened as he sat up from his bed.

Draco had failed to murder Dumbledore.

Draco is no longer at Hogwarts.

Draco is under Voldemort’s bidding.

Draco is no longer by his side.

He wanted to see him. Touch him. Ask him…if it had hurt…the Half-Blood Prince's spell. He wanted to hear his sarcastic voice, his proud voice, he wanted to clear the misunderstanding between them. He missed him. Even if he were sickened by what Draco had succumbed to, a lowly Death Eater.

Clenching his fists together, Harry shook his head. It seemed like yesterday when Dumbledore died…seemed like yesterday when he had drowned himself in Draco’s blood. He could still smell it. Feel it.

He will save Draco. He won’t be just a Golden Boy, just a Hero. He will be Draco’s Saviour.

xxx

_Long for me like how I long for you._

xxx

Meeting again and again, accompanied by people who are on your side. Meeting not as mutual friends or even lovers…but as enemies.

This was clear to Draco. After all…Spectrumsempra just made everything clear. Harry had wanted Draco to be ripped from the world. Yes, that had to be it.

A little guilt crept into the back of Harry’s mind when his eyes saw Draco. He could not forget what he had done to him, a boy, his age. A boy who shared the same school as him. A boy who was so different to him, yet so similar. The boy in which he loves. He hadn’t forgotten what was written next to the curse…’For enemies’.

Draco is not his enemy, even if he may seem to be. Harry believed so.

xxx

_But that does not mean everyone else thought so too._

xxx

When someone who wasn’t even your friend dies, what do you feel?

What should I be feeling?

Grief? Regret? Sorrow?

Crabbe died. Painfully.

I should be dead too, a death even more painful. But he (and his ‘friends’) saved me. Why did he save me? Did Harry not want me dead? Yet he acts all HERO like and saves me, but he doesn’t pull me into his arms. And I remember. He’s been seeing someone else. A certain Weaselette.

Goyle is safe. Why isn’t Crabbe?

They should have saved Crabbe too…or instead of me. Isn’t that right, Harry?

xxx

_Friend, companion, acquaintance, underling, tell me the difference._

xxx

There was no time to think. Draco was going to be killed. By a Death Eater. You could not expect Harry to do nothing, especially to stand and watch. It was wrong.

Ron understood, sort of as they strode off since they didn’t have all the time in the world to deal with a Draco Malfoy.

No one heard the whispers that came out of Draco’s mouth “Stop saving me, Harry”

xxx

_Kiss me, Love me, Kill me_

xxx

Draco stopped in his tracks and pulled his hand away from Harry’s hold “You’re choosing her over me” stated Draco, slowly backing away from Harry who had a confused look plastered on his face.

“And yet you still want to hold my hand” whispered Draco as he looked up at Harry before laughing, as if he had gone crazy “It’s fascinating you Gryffindorks still call yourselves loyal!”

“Draco, what?” asked a puzzled Harry as he stepped closer to Draco, his hand automatically reaching out to hold Draco’s smaller, paler hand.

“You kissed her” declared Draco, talking about the Weasley, his voice much quieter

Harry bit his lips

“On the lips” the proud Slytherin added “and it wasn’t just once either”

The silence was suffocating, until Draco spoke, asking, his voice broken, quivering…

“Did you caress her cheek?” he absentmindedly placed a hand on his own cheek “Like how you caress my cheek?” His long fingers stiffened, nails digging in, breaking his skin “The only place you will kiss me, as if you were brushing away something vile, revolting before it touched your lips…”

“That’s not it, Draco” Harry panicked

His hands quickly flew to cover his ears, his head shaking, messing up his neatly combed platinum blond hair. He didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want Harry to call him by his name. He wanted to have all his attention, to be the only person in Harry’s thoughts.

xxx

_Do not crave for the impossible._

xxx

“Do you hate me?”

Draco looked at Harry as if he were nuts “Do you hate me?” he asked back.

“I don’t know. I think I do” answered Harry, not really sure if the answer he gave reflected what he felt.

“Then don’t touch me!” Sneered Draco as he took his hand away from Harry’s grasp before standing up, walking away.

Only for his hand to be softly caught, again.

“What are you doing?” hissed Draco as he tried to free his hand from Harry’s now rather tight grasp.

Pulling the other closer, Harry smiled as he answered “Didn’t I tell you to not let go of my hand?”

“Why?” Draco asked, dumbly

“Because” Harry smiled “Even though I do hate you” He pushed his glasses up and placed a soft kiss on Draco’s lips “I love you more”

xxx

_And just let yourself be caught in his magic._


End file.
